a diary from titanic
by talarose18
Summary: a fake diary from the titanic
1. Chapter 1

A diary from the titanic

A DIARY FROM THE UNSINKABALE SHIP

Romilly Whitaker

WRITEN BY ROSALIE ALICE EVENS NEE BLACK

BY MILLIE WHITAKER GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANDDAUGHTER

Dedication

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY MUM,MY TUTOR AND MY DAD. FOR HELPING ME.

MY GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANDMOTHERFOR THE DIARY AND THE FAMILIES OF THOSE WHO TRAVELLED AND SURVIVED, THOSE WHO LOST THEIR LIVES AND THE FAMILIES OF THOSE IN THE PICTURES.

Chapter One

Dear diary

I am leaving today for New York to start a new life with Esme. She's been living with us for a month now ever since our mother and father died in a fire. Charles says it was an accident, I think it was on purpose. He wanted the money. I know that because he said it to me once so I booked tickets on the Titanic because he would have probably killed me then Esme. It's been hard for me because I have to make sure that Esme does not find out the real reason that we are going to New York I told her that we would go there a month before Charles comes out and joins us and I don't want her to find out the truth about New York. We will be in the same room in first class so will be doing lots of dancing with and without Esme. Will write more soon

Chapter Two

Dear diary

It is our second day aboard the Titanic. Yesterday we danced till 10pm and went to bed. This morning was church aboard the Titanic. we sang our hearts out. I'll be right back there's someone at the door.' Oh dear, this could be a problem, I just received a telegram from Charles which means he must have found out about me and Esme being on the Titanic. The telegram says. "Think you can escape me and not have me find out where you are? I will find you and your little sister and your fortune. Where on your voyage are you missy? I will find you!" I need to find away of keeping my whereabouts hidden from him because if he finds me I am dead meat Write more Soon!

Chapter Three

Dear diary.

I met Max today- a very sweet young man who works in the telegram room. He gave me another telegram today form Charles It said. "Where are you?" I asked Max to say we have to go off course for a few days because of icebergs. I told him about me and Esme running away and that Esme does not know about us running away. He said he would help me keep her from finding out about running away. He is a really lovely man. He said if I got any more telegrams that he would think of something to say and send it to Charles and tell me if there were any more.

I will write more tomorrow,

.

Chapter Four

Dear diary,

Max said that there was another telegram saying, "Where are you little madam?"

He said that he replied: "I am in the middle of nowhere." He is so lovely- I think I like him a lot. I will write more soon.

It's 11:40 pm on the 14th of April. The boat just Shook violently, I will write more when I find out what's happened…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Five

Dear diary. It's 12am on the 15th of April. Max just told me what happened. We hit an iceberg and we are sinking- the unthinkable happened. Max said that we have to get dressed in warm clothes. After I found and changed in to warm clothes, I went into Esme's part of the room to get her to change In to warmer clothes and she wasn't there .I grabbed a warm coat for her and got my diary and went to find her. I ran into max and said "help . I can't find Esme." He ran off in one direction and I went in the other direction. It's now 1.00am. I just found Esme sitting on the grand staircase writing in her diary. Max just came from the other direction and helped me get Esme into her coat and lifejacket and we ran up to the deck. Max raced us up to the lifeboat and found two places on the boat for us. He made sure we were on the boat and that it was in the water before he went to help others into the lifeboats. If he does not survive I don't know what I will do. He saved me and Esme and kept our whereabouts secret from Charles. He is a super nice young man

Chapter Six

Dear diary. It's 4:15am We have just been brought onto the Carpathia and have had some soup to heat us up. I am secretly keeping an eye out for Max hoping, praying, that he got on a lifeboat and survived. As soon as I get to New York if Max made it I am getting a divorce from Charles.

I will write more soon.

It's now 8.30am, They just found the last lifeboat. Soon we will leave, bound for New York. At 8.50am the last lifeboat was just brought aboard the Carpathia so I am going to check for Max one last time. Write when I have checked for Max…..

I have just checked the last lifeboat and there was a very sleepy, hungry and cold Max! Write more tomorrow.

Chapter Seven

Dear diary

It is the day after the Titanic sank and Max has had some sleep and eaten and warmed up and is now back to his normal self. He is as we speak playing a game of cards with the young children that were on board the Titanic. Some have lost their parents and are now orphaned like me and Esme so I will ask Max if they can come and live with us until we find them homes or members of their family. We will have enough room in the in the mansion my grandma left to me and Esme.

It has 23 acres of land surrounding it and 60 rooms and I think Max would like it there if we ever got married,

.

Chapter Eight

Dear diary

Max sent a telegram to Charles this morning saying that Esme and I had perished in the sinking and that the family fortune now belonged to an orphanage. He promptly replied saying that he was my husband and it should be his not an orphanage's. I think I will like it in the U.S.A. hopefully Esme will too.

Tomorrow we will arrive in New York and our new life will begin as American citizens.

Chapter Nine

Dear diary

We are nearing New York City and will be there soon We will travel to Arizona and live in the mansion as one big family for as long as the orphans need a home.

I love New York!

Chapter Ten

Dear diary

I am about to leave for Arizona with Esme and Max. Missing England very much but am very glad to be in America.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Eleven

Dear diary

We have just arrived in Arizona and are heading for the mansion. Esme and Max are talking to one another and the orphan children are talking among themselves.

We are all very tired from our journey so far.

I will write more when we get to the mansion.

We have arrived at last. The mansion is vary large and the children have settled in nicely already. Esme has found her room four doors down from mine and Max is next door to me. Tomorrow I will go into town and get a divorce from Charles and then Max and I can start to be more than friends.

Will write more when the divorce has happened

Chapter Twelve

Dear diary

I have just got a letter from the courthouse. It says:

"Dear Mrs Cullen you are now as of today no longer married to Charles Cullen of the Cullen household so you may now become once again Miss Rosalie Alice Black kind regards Judge Coleman".

I can now marry Max Evens and live happily ever after. I will write more when more happens.

Chapter thirteen

Dear diary

It's over two months ago that I met Max Evens.

Esme and the children are all asleep or in bed at least. I am in my room and there's a knock at the door. It's Max. He asked if he could come in and talk to me. I let him and he drops to one knee and said this" I have loved you since the moment I saw you. After you got the divorce I went into town and got a diamond ring for you and now here I am asking you this. Rosalie Alice Black, will you marry me?". I said "YES of course I will! I have been waiting for you to ask me for ages. I LOVE YOU TOO MAX EVENS!" He said "let's leave the children and Esme asleep. We can tell them in the morning".

Chapter fourteen

Dear diary

Yesterday Max asked me to marry him and I said yes. This morning we told Esme and the children. They were thrilled for us and can't wait for us to get married so they can be bridesmaids, ushers and

best man. I can't wait to pick out my dress and tiara and stuff like that!

Chapter fifthteen

Dear diary

This is almost my last entry in this diary As today is my wedding day. I am already dressed in a gorgeous white dress with a diamond encrusted bodice. The girls are dressed in pink and white polka-dot dresses and the boys in black suits.

I will write more after the wedding.

Max looked handsome as ever. I am now married!

I will write more soon.

 **Chapter sixteen**

DEAR DIARY

THIS IS MY LAST ENTRY EVER AS I AM NINE MONTHS PREGNANT WITH MY FIRST EVER BABY. MAX IS SO EXCITED. SO ARE ESME AND THE ORPHANS.

I AM DUE ANY DAY NOW. I CAN'T WAIT!

SO DIARY I WILL LEAVE YOU NOW.

LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART

ROSALIE ALICE EVENS XXX


End file.
